Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah and Friends Gmod
by jgjr1051
Summary: This is when Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah and Their Friends mess around in Gmod Sandbox They Play The Movie Theatre,The Android Store and The Gun Store this fanfiction is rated M for Coarse Language,Violence,and Adult References Reader descretion advised I do not own the characters in this.
1. The Movie Theater

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah and Friends Funny Moments in Gmod The Movie Theatre,The Android Store,and The Gun Store

Chapter 1 The Movie Theatre:

Finn:Excuse me Sir can I have 2 adults,4 children,and 1 dog to see Tom and Jerry vs The Walking Dead Season 2 The Movie 3D.

Doritos Bag:What?!

Finn:Tom and Jerry vs The Walking Dead Season 2 The Movie 3D.

Doritos:Okay.

Luigi:So what are you reaching up your a**hole for a ticket?

Doritos:No Okay I got it.

Luigi:Uhhh... The Ticket is Stuck.

Doritos:Sorry There was a mishap with the ticket,There you go.

Luigi:I just ate my ticket okay.

Doritos:4 Childrens Tickets There you go.

Finn and Mario and Luigi's Kids:Fish?!

Jake:I also need a ticket.

Doritos:Okay.

Mario:I also need one to see Tom and Jerry vs The Walking Dead Season 2 The Movie 3D.

Doritos:Who the F-why are you people watching Tom and Jerry vs The Walking Dead Season 2 The Movie 3D?

Doritos:I'm just giving you random S*it.

Buzz Lightyear:Excuse me sir I'm here to watch Tom and Jerry vs The Walking Dead Season 2 The Movie 3D-AHH!

Luigi:Why did you shoot him?!

Mario:Can I have the Doritos pleas-AHH!

Luigi:Dude you shot my bro!

Doritos:NO!

Mario:Doritos,Look it's your kids.

Doritos:How did they get Jimmy and Tommy in There?

Luigi:Oh my Daughter wants these.

Doritos:Oh she can have that That's Steven Nobody likes Steven.

Luigi:Oh crap It's Mario and his sons I hope he doesn't sit next to me and My Daughter.

Luigi:Please no Crap,Crap,CRAP!

Luigi:GodD*mmit

Mario:Will you be quiet Bro?

Luigi:Get your fat butt nose out of my face.

Jake:Oh hang on guys,Hello?

Jake:Hi Lady we're at the movies waiting to see Tom and Jerry vs The Walking Dead Season 2 The Movie 3D.

Doritos:SIR NO APPLE PHONES!

Jake:AHH!

Luigi:DUDE!

Mario:These 3D effects are Freaking amazing.

Luigi:Something Told me to bring Daisy here.

Mario:Yeah Exactly.

Luigi:I wonder when the Main Characters show up that's what I want to Know.

Tom and Jerry and The Walking Dead Season 2 People:THEY SHOW UP RIGHT F*CKING NOW 3D B*TCH!

Luigi:DUDE! WHY?!


	2. The Android Store

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah and Friends Gmod Chapter 2:The Android Store

Doritos:Heeeey.

Clementine and Sarah:How are you today?

Doritos:Wanna,Buy some shit?

Sarah:Sure.

Doritos:This is the new Samsung Galaxy S5 here this thing has way more uses than your traditional Samsung Galaxy or even a Samsung Galaxy S3 for that matter.

Clementine:I see that it's bigger.

Doritos:Yeah,they found out that having it not water proof or having the size small is fucking retarded.

Clementine:(Short Laugh)

Doritos:So they went to this new size called:"Medium"

Clementine and Sarah:(Laughing)

Sarah:Hey what's that one?

Doritos:That is the brand new Microsoft 90.

Doritos:What you gals really need to look at is some Gaming PCs.

Sarah:Okay.

Doritos:So we got your basics here we got the HP 3000 but what you two need to look at is the new HP 5000,Thing.

Clementine (Laughing):What?

Doritos:What's cool about this is that it's half computer half microwave you can actually stick your snack inside while you're playing your Game and it's actually cool and you should buy it it's really fucking cheap.

Sarah:Is the fish free or we have to pay extra for the fish?

Doritos:Oh the fish is free if you want to buy this thing right now.

Clementine:Wait what about these hard drives do we get these two?

Doritos:Uh,those are coffee machines you're fuckin' stupid.

Clementine:Asshole.

*Bonus!* :)

Sarah:(Laughing) The Clem's like:

Tom:Sittin' on toilet.

Sarah:(Laughs)

Clementine:What are the sparkles coming out of my fucking butt?

Clementine:WHOA! (Laughing) HOLY SHIT!

Jerry:This is fucking disturbing.

Carlos:Oh man.

Tom:Sittin' on toilet. (Laughing)

Clementine:Sittin' on toilet AHH!(Laughing)

Sarah:HELP I NEED TO TAKE A SHIT! AHHHHH! SHIT'S COMING OUT OF MY ASS,I CAN'T CONTROL IT!

Sarah:OH SHIT,OH SHIT-OH SHIT-OH SHIT!

Tom:(Laughing)Look at her uh-oh she's gonna blast off! MOVE!

Sarah:AH SHIT! OH GOD!

Sarah:I gotta go it's embarrassing,I gotta get out!

Jerry:She's in this one look.

Clementine:(Laughing)

Sarah:AHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!


End file.
